Catch Ino!
by Dayizsh Marsharu
Summary: Akatsuki yang sedang kekurangan uang pun menjadi bandit dadakan. Namun dengan tujuan tanpa menyakiti sang korban, mereka membutuhkan Ino untuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki! Bagaimanakah jatuh bangun Akatsuki dalam mendapatkan Ino? Chapter 0: Prolog. Baca dan beri review yang berkesan bagi kami!


"Tangkap bandit-bandit itu dan selesaikan masalahnya."

"_Hai_!"

"_Mendokusai_."

Ino mendelik kesal pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. "Shikamaru!" ujarnya mencubit pinggang sang pemuda malas tersebut.

**Warning : EYD tidak terdeteksi. Semi-Canon/Semi-AU **_**but parody**_**. **_**Brace yourself**_**!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini.**

**.**

_**Catch Ino**_**!**

**.**

**Chapter 0: Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

* * *

"Jadi total semuanya ..." seorang pemuda yang sudah tua berkulit cokelat itu menghitung uang dengan teliti. "AAAH! GAK CUKUP NIH! GEBLEK DEH!"

"Gimana sih? Katanya kita penjahat kelas atas. _Highclass_ gitu loh. Kenapa nyuri duit aja gak bisa?" lanjut orang itu dengan mulut berbusa.

Di depannya sudah ada seorang dengan kerutan di wajahnya—karena sudah tidak rajin memakai obat kosmetik, seorang dengan kulit biru menyala, dan seorang dengan topeng lolipoop di wajahnya. _Ehm_, ralat, lolipop.

"Ada anak yang mirip sama adek gue. Jadi gak tega," ucap Itachi mengibaskan rambutnya ala sampo pan*****tene.

"Tadi ada yang pegang ikan mas. Jadinya gue negoisasi harga pembeliannya gitu," ucap Kisame sambil menenteng ikan mas berwarna biru yang mengkilap seperti kulitnya. Emang ada ya ikan mas warna biru?

"Lah, karena dua senpai ini gak melakukan penyerangan apapun, Tobi anak baik juga gak mau nyerang dengan kekuatan penuh! Tobi masih jadi anak baik!" ujar Tobi dengan penuh gairah.

Kakuzu menjedotkan mukanya ke tembok.

"Uang segini sih bisanya cuman buat beli beras lima kilo," ujar Kakuzu lemah. Dia melihat nanar lembaran-lembaran _ryo_ yang sudah usang dan tercabik-cabik di bagian sana dan sini.

"Gak mau tahu, pokoknya hari ini gue harus makan steak ala Coquelicot Le Bistro sama Konan," ucap Pein sambil melempar senyum mesum ke arah gadis—yang diduga sudah tidak perawan berambut biru.

"Ketua, kau harus mengerti. Keuangan Akatsuki akhir-akhir ini sangatlah tidak mencukupi. Kami bahkan sudah berpuasa walaupun belum waktunya bulan Ramadan," ucap Hidan kesal.

Konan angkat bicara. "Itu semua salah kalian, masa jadi bandit dadakan saja gak bisa? Banyak sekali alasannya."

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki menundukkan kepalanya. Antara frustasi, kesal, sedih atau mengheningkan cipta untuk mengenang jasa-jasa para pahlawan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti orang hanya untuk kepentingan kita," ucap Sasori dengan niat suci. Semua anggota terperangah dan segera menoleh ke sosok bantet yang tengah kegencet Samehada dan dinding gua.

"Sa-sasori ..." Deidara mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau bisa kita ambil saja uangnya tanpa menyakiti. Itu sudah cukup," lanjut Sasori dengan senyuman termanis yang tampak seperti mbak-mbak SPG.

Hidan mendengus. "Apaan, kalau tidak ada pertumpahan darah itu tidak nikmat ... _oh yes baby_ ..." ucapnya sambil menjilat pisau bekas sembelihan kambing.

"Hm, tapi itu benar juga. Apalagi sebentar ini sudah hari lebaran. Harusnya kita harus lebih lembut dalam memalak para warga," ucap Pein sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kisame.

Semua diam dan berpikir.

"BOS! BAHAYA! ADA MUSUUUHHH!" teriak Zetsu seketika. Air liurnya menjuntai indah kemana-mana.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Pein.

"Ini _cyus_," jawab Zetsu.

"Oke, _minna_, segera lakukan rencana A!" teriak Pein kepada seluruh penghuni gua itu. Para pengikut pun mengiyakan dan segera ancang-ancang.

Mereka langsung mengambil kertas besar yang berwarna sama dengan dinding gua, guna untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka. Dengan gerak cepat, akhirnya mereka tersamarkan dengan tidak elitnya di sisi-sisi gua.

"Shikamaru, kau yakin di sini?" tanya seorang gadis _blondie_ yang memandang aneh gua yang ada di depannya.

"Menurut pemikiranku, tidak salah," jawab Shikamaru dengan entengnya.

Shikamaru dan Ino dengan hati-hati mulai masuk ke dalam gua suram itu. Mereka sedikit bingung karena gua ini lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai kos-kosan. Kaos, baju ganti, pakaian renang tergantung di sisi ruangan. Lampu remang-remang menggantung di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Saluran TV yang masih menyala dan menayangkan tayangan dangdut, dan lain-lain.

"Kelihatannya mereka berjumlah banyak," ucap Ino sambil memandang gelas-gelas yang berserakan di lantai gua.

"Dan juga mesum," sahut Shikamaru yang melihat koleksi video xxxxxxxxx berjejer di atas rak dengan _mupeng_.

"Siapa tuh yang gak matiin TV-nya?! Biaya listriknya mahal tau!" jerit Kakuzu tertahan.

"Tobi yang melakukannya, senpai. Maafkan Tobi senpai!" sahut Tobi yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mereka _shinobi_ Konoha, ya kan Chi?" ucap Zetsu melirik ke arah Itachi.

"Hn," gumam Itachi gak jelas.

"Apa kekuatan mereka? Bisakah kita memukulnya dengan panci saja? Aku sedang menghemat _chakra_-ku," ucap Kisame.

"Panci itu mahal. Pake aja tangannya Hidan, gratis dan bisa dipakai ulang," sahut Kakuzu yang perhitungan.

"Yang mukanya _mupeng_ itu, dia jenius tingkat kabupaten. Kekuatannya ada di bayangan. Hati-hati dengannya," ucap Itachi. "Lalu, yang perempuan itu ... kalau nggak salah sih dia punya kekuatan untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh orang."

"Masuk ke dalam?" Pein mulai menghayal yang aneh-aneh.

"Jiwanya, maksudku."

"Gue punya ide. Gimana kalo si gadis itu kita bikin masuk grup kita aja?" ucap Deidara. "Dia bisa masuk ke tubuh orang lain. Itu artinya dia bisa mengambil uang dari tubuh orang yang dia masuki tanpa perlawanan, kan?"

"Oh, benar juga!" ucap Hidan.

"Dia kayaknya cakep juga, lagipula," sahut Sasori memasang tampang ganteng.

"Anggota baru! YEAY!" teriak Tobi kesenengan.

"Suara apa itu?!" ucap Shikamaru melirik ke arah tembok yang anehnya bergerak-gerak.

"SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT!" Anggota Akatsuki lainnya memperingatkan Tobi yang sedang kegirangan.

Shikamaru yang _suspicious_ menekan-nekan dinding gua yang anehnya terasa empuk dan kenyal.

"Ahh ..." desah Konan yang tidak sengaja disentuh oleh Shikamaru. Pein langsung menoleh _horny_.

"Perut gue ... perut gue ..." desis Konan yang berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ino, dinding ini aneh," ucap Shikamaru.

Ino menoleh dan ikut mengamati dinding yang terlihat menggelinjang tersebut. Ia pun ikut menekan-nekan dindingnya.

"Oh, oh _yes baby_ ..." racau Hidan yang keenakan. Padahal yang ditoel-toel itu cuma pantatnya.

"_Guys_, sekarang waktunya kita beraksi. Kita bekep si cowoknya, dan kita ra'ep si ceweknya. Setuju?"

"Pein!" ucap Konan dengan deathglare yang luar biasa. "Eh ... ahh," lanjutnya yang masih keenakan.

"Ehem, kuulang: Kita bekep si cowoknya, dan kita terjang ceweknya. Kita rayu dia agar dia masuk ke Akatsuki. Ok!"

_**To be Continued**_

xxxxx

* * *

**_Thanks_ udah mau baca _fanfic_ ini! _Review please_!**


End file.
